


Broken

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George's thoughts on his brother's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

When Fred died, George died.

Not literally, but almost. Seeing his twin brother lying lifeless on the stone floor was something George would have never imagined in a million years.

They had always done everything together. They were born together. They had their birthdays together. They went to school together. They had class together. They made jokes together. They ran their business together.

They were supposed to die together.

What had gone wrong?

How could he do this without Fred? How was he to blow out the candles by himself? How was he to go to work by himself? How was he to trick people into thinking he was Fred instead of George?

How was he to breathe?

Fred had always been a part of him. A part that had just been _ripped_ right out.

He was torn in two.

How was he to smile?

How was he to laugh?

How was he to go on?

How was he supposed to carry on his life being a twin, without a twin to share everything with?

He cried. He screamed.

He broke.


End file.
